youngjusticerpfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Great Expectations/Wolf Pack: Legacy
'Production' Wolf Pack: Legacy '' is an upcoming three part epic science fiction-adventure film series directed and produced by Great Expectations and Mo2damo and are loosely based on an idea by Great Expectations. The films will act as the first film of Wolf Pack Productions, and will star Robert Pattinson as Caleb Adams, Cody Linely as Jack Platten, Josh Hutcherson as Carson Shwartzhoff and Emma Watson as Whitney Anderson, as well as several famous characters with a cameo appearance including Sir Ian McKellen as Gandalf the White, Chuck Norris as himself and Morgan Freeman as himself. Also the films will feture WPP's finest production crew, including Great Expectations, Mo2damo, Redwallfan22 and TheThing12. Though originally made as a one part film, Mo2 has released plans for two other films as well. The first film is currently titled ''Wolf Pack: Legacy '', with the second subtitled ''Dawn of the Legacy ''and the third ''The Final Battle. The first film is to be finished in November, with a release date of late December or Early January. The other two films are expected to be released during March and August 2013. Production of the Films have been confirmed by Wolf Pack Productions as of the 4th. 'Premise '''''Wolf Pack: Legacy *The film follows title characters Caleb Adams, Jack Platten, Carson Shwartzhoff and Whitney Anderson, old friends broken apart by a great argument who are thrown together again to stop a strange hunter from killing them all. Brought together by the death of their friend Kaptep, the heroes must use their spectacular powers to find out who is hunting them, in the first installment of the Wolf Pack Series. - Wolf Pack Productions, Press Release August 3rd, 2012 ''Dawn of the Legacy *The second film follows the Wolf Pack as they get even deeper in trouble as they learn that not only is the hunter after them, but so is the mysterious Ghost Army of the secret order C.H.B.R.P.W. As they fall back into the woods, they meet new allies including two people with similar powers known as Brandon and Nico. As Nico discovers strange visions in the nighy, the Wolf Pack faces the hunter- their assumed dead friend Kaptep who had brought them all together. - ''Mo2damo, Press Release August 3rd, 2012 ''The Final Battle *The final film in the series follows this plotline: With Kaptep dead and the Ghost Army approaching the Wolf Pack, the final battle is at hand. But when Carson falls deadly ill, due to a Shadow plauge induced by a dying Kaptep, the wolf pack and its new members must form an army of their own, for the Final Battle is at hand. - Mo2damo, Press Release August 3rd, 2012 ''Cast *Robert Pattinson as Caleb Adams, a plasma manipulator and one of the founding members of the Wolf Pack. In 2011 Pattinson was quoted saying "I wish I could do the movie, but I just don't have the time with the Twilight movie as well". ''However, in the August Press Release Pattinson was confirmed as Caleb in at least the first film. *Cody Linely as Jack Platten, a master of fighting and another founding member of the Wolf Pack. During early stages of production, director Mo2damo stated that he wanted Cody Linely to return as Jack in all of the films. As of July, Linely has formed a contract with Wolf Pack Production for a three film role as Jack. *Emma Watson as Whitney Anderson, a crystal transforming and manipulater, and yet another founding member of the Wolf Pack. Upon casting, producer Great Expectations said "''Emma is the perfect actress for the role, ''she ''has the adventurous spitit that represents Whitney". She is expected to play Whitney in the first two films, but actresses may be changed for the final battle. *Josh Hutcherson as Carson Shwartzhoff, a master ??? and the final founding member of the Wolf Pack. When he was cofirmed as Carson, a Colorado News channel caught him saying "after the Hunger Games and the Mysterious Island, I am really glad that I am doing more movies and I have always been a fan of Carson." *Daniel Radcliff as Brandon, a ??? and one of the newest members of the wolf pack. He is planned to appear at the end of the first film as a minor character, and a main protagonist throught the others. At the August Press Release, Radcliff said "My acting career has gotten rather big since Harry Potter, and I am excited to play yet another big role". *Chloe Mortez as Hayley, a ??? and yet another new Wolf Pack member. Not much is known about the character, except that she is expected to appear with Brandon and Nico in the second film. *Luke Pasqualino as Nico, a telepath and the final new member of the Wolf Pack. He is expected to appear with Hayley and Brandon in the end of the first movie as well, with a major role in the second and third movie. ''Gallery ' Poster.jpg|Main Poster Thingposter.jpg|TheThing12 Poster GEposter.jpg|Great Expectations Poster Mo2poster.jpg|Mo2damo Poster redposter.jpg|Mt Dew Stud's Poster movie 2.jpg|Poster for Dawn of the Legacy ''' Script Carter: No, please! Please I- I- *falls out window* AAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!! *the scence changes and Jack is shown sitting at his computer Jack: Almost done with the game I- Mailman: Um mister Platten. There is mail for you. Jack: Than you I- huh? Letter Text- Carter Flashback Jack: No I swear I'm not with them. Jack: C-Carter? Flashback Caleb: We know you were with them. Now just leave. Flasback Whitney: But...the wolf pack Flashback Caleb: I guess there is no more wolf pack...not anymore *the scence changes and a girl is shown performing a magic show Whitney: And for my next trick I- Mailman: Um, mam I have important mail for you. Letter Text- Carter Flashback Jack: I wasn't with them! I'm swear!l Flashback Caleb: And why should we believe that? Flashback Jack: Whitney...you believe me right? Flashback Whitney:... Flashback Jack:...Whitney? *the scene changes and Caleb is shown at the shooting range* Mailman: Airman Adams! Caleb: Yeah? Mailman: Important letter for you. Letter Text- Carter Flashback Caleb: Jack...I can't believe you had to destroy our friendship Flashback Jack: Look, this is more important then out friendship, I- Flashback Carson: Are you saying our friendship doesn't matter? Flashback Caleb: Just forget him Carson...he obviously doesn't care *the scene changes and Carson is on his computer *an email pops up Carson: Huh? Email Text- Carter Flashback Carson: Why Jack, why? Flashback Jack: I'm not with them, I'm telling you- Flashback Whitney: Theres nothing we can do. The Wolf Pack is destroyed. Goodbye Flashback Jack: Goodbye *walks away*. * They are then shown at the funeral Jack: Carter was a good man. We had our differences...but I will remember him as the good friend he always was. Category:Blog posts